From Within The Darkness
by The Wolverine and The Moon
Summary: I never knew my family, if I had brothers, sisters, or cousins and others. I didn’t know my name or how old I was. I realized as I laid there that I felt empty and alone. It was as if the reaper himself had came and reaped my soul away.


**Okay so someone hacked into all my stuff (but this and my Email thankfully) and had been using it for whatever they wanted to so I had to delete alot of stuff. (not the reason why I havent updated anything yet. (: ) but I also didnt have a computer, the monitor was broken by my friend who thought he could make it sit higher after i told her it couldnt since I know more about computers than he does (which isnt alot so that says something ) but yeah. I wrote this in a binder so yeah. if anything is off sorry! Im running back 'n' forth since its mother's day and I want her to have the best day ever (last year wasnt so hot) so yeah. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Didnt edit it sorry again running back 'n' forth and they might seem ooc. AND didnt you know that the ipodtouch can hook up to the speakers!? of course you did! I just wanted to ask.**

_I never knew my family, if I had brothers, sisters, or cousins and others. I didn't know my name or how old I was. I realized as I laid there that I felt empty and alone. It was as if the reaper himself had came and reaped my soul away. But instead of me finding peace I had returned back to my body, stuck among the living. I needed to get out. I needed to be free._

"Edward!" I opened my eyes and saw a bright light at the end of my sight, the voice had came from the other end of the light. My first instinct was to find a way to get away from the light, but then I heard the lady's voice again, it sounded so familiar to me. It was as if she was my…

"Mommy?" a girlish boy voice came from my lips, it at first was frightening but I would have to come to a term of reason with the way I sound sooner or later.

"Edward!!" I sat up and crawled to the light at the sound of her voice, it sounded frightened and as if she was in pain.

When I reached the end of the tunnel I was in a broken window, glass cutting my pale skin as a man with bronze hair hit the glass. I just stood there, looking shocked as a piece of glass cut my cheeks, imbedding their selves into my skin, most likely leaving a scar. It didn't bother me until I looked down, seeing another man hurt my mommy. Her cry very painful and heartbreaking to me as it rang in my ears.

"Mommy…" I mumbled, jumping down to the floor and stumbing to her and clinging to her chest, feeling many people soon tending to her. As they tended to her they had moved me, asking questions about me as I looked around.

As I looked around I saw a sorce of light form against the floor, three people holding the mean man who bit my mommy. As I watched he struggled against the two holding him and also fighting against the one trying to rip off his head. I watched and felt something boil up inside of me, blinding me as I felt my small legs take off in a full dash and reach the man. My arms latched around his waist and I knocked him over into the burning light. Screams of horror rang in my ears as I sat up and grabbed a piece of the light on a small piece of wood and started hitting him with it, tears falling from my eyes and blinding my sight.

After I had satifide my need to hit him I wanted to do more but I soon saw nothing but the darkness take me back as I yanked at his head, most likely ripping it off.

_I never really know how to control my actions well, I found that out today. I wonder if that man is dead or not. I also wonder why I appeared at that man with the bronze hair's head. It was as if I came from there, as if I was repressed or a thing he could have had. _

_I wonder if my mommy is okay._

"How is he alive Carlisle, he launched himself at james and they both fell into the flames." I heard a motherly older lady ask, her hand on my cheek, stroking it carefully.

"There was a dark ball that consumed the flames… and you know the rest, he was in Edwards arms by the time we had gotten out of the building."

As the two talked I opened my eyes, looking around to find something to entertain me but nothing did it so I thought of something.

_I want a pet that's very unique…_ I thought and a dark ball formed in my hands, leaving a large egg in them, a voice in my head telling me six words.

_Charish with great care little one._

I held it closely as the room of adults realized I was awake.

**Sorry Its short, but I dont know if I should continue this so yeah. Just gonna see if its okay or not.**


End file.
